Obstacle 1
by spoilers-sweetie
Summary: Watson's old friend and army nurse comes to seek the help of John and Sherlock but instead gets caught in the web of Jim Moriarty. John/Moriarty/OC. Rated M for near future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sherlock, the original character Evelyn is of my own creation. That being said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

John Watson paced back and forth uncomfortably in the 221B flat which quickly caught the attention of Sherlock sitting behind Watson's computer, "Expecting someone?" he mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the computer screen.

"Why do you ask?" Watson stared out the window. He slightly regretted answer a question of Sherlock's with another question but it would keep his mind busy in the meantime.

Sherlock breathed in deeply, ready to begin his analysis. "Well first of all you are wearing a similar outfit, if not the same, that you wear for almost all your dates so I can assume you are waiting for a girl. However, you're nervous which you almost never are when going on dates so I can deduct that you know this woman from a past event in your life. You've styled your hair in a way that resembles an army cut so I believe your guest is someone in your company from the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers? Another doctor...no...a nurse. Am I right?" He shut the laptop and looked deeply at his friend.

Watson smiled as he saw his guest emerge from a taxi. He turned towards Sherlock and chuckled, "Spot on as always. Her name is Evelyn Mason, she was a nurse in my unit...and it's not a date. Evelyn has always been like a sister to me." Watson explained, fixing his hair. Sherlock nodded slowly, "I have a case for us."

"Not now Sherlock. I know you're going to be bored while I am gone, just try not to muck anything up. Watch some television for Christ's sake or go for a walk." Mrs. Hudson called from the foyer, "John! You have a visitor...a Miss. Evelyn Palmer, should I send her up?"

"Palmer?" Watson questioned under his breath, "Uh, yes Mrs. Hudson that would be wonderful. Thank you." He continued. "I thought you said her last name was Mason?" said Sherlock.

"Shut up! Maybe she's married now, I have no idea Sherlock. She just saw the blog and messaged me one day saying she would love to catch up and have some coffee." John defended.

A soft knock came at the door and small voice called out Watson's name, "...John Watson…" He turned to face the short brunette, who was beaming from ear to ear, "It's been so long, you haven't changed one bit." Watson stared at her in disbelief she had changed so much, he was beginning to wonder if this was the same nurse who served under him all those years ago. He had remembered a slightly tanned blonde woman, with a short pixie crop hairstyle and full red lips, now he was taking in the image of a more pale skinned woman with longer and curlier hair which had fallen perfectly on her red winter jacket. "I-i- i wish I could say the same." He stammered.

She began to unbutton her jacket which revealed a little black dress which rested high on her neckline, clung to her torso and flared just a little at the bottom. Sherlock shot a glance over at the woman, taking in her current appearance and trying to figure her out. "Well," she started, "no longer working in the desert sun has taken the golden skin tone away from me and my blonde hair was beginning to make me look washed out."

"Why is your last name Palmer?" Sherlock piped up. "He told me it was Mason just before you arrived, why Palmer? Are you married?...No, not anymore at least. No ring. Of course nowadays that means nothing...but you didn't bring a man with you or mention him at all to Watson so once again that affirms there is no current Mr. Palmer. Why did you divorce? I can't see him cheating on a woman such as yourself unless you are completely inadequate in bed. So maybe you left him -"

"Sherlock. Shut up." Watson cut him off and awkwardly smiled at Evelyn, "I am so sorry this is my friend and flatmate Sherlock Holmes. I should have mentioned in the email he would do that...it's best if you can to just ignore him." Sherlock let out a 'hpmf' noise and opened the laptop back up to check on the blog.

Evelyn just tried to smile politely, "Nice to meet you too Mr. Holmes. If my marital status is such a concern to you I should let you know that I am not divorced but widowed." she explained. "I'm sorry to hear that." John looked sympathetically at his friend.

"How?" Sherlock looked at Evelyn again.

"I'm sorry?"

"How. How did he die? Was he in the army too?" He further pressed. She bit her bottom lip uncomfortably, smearing her nude colored lipstick, "Suicide, I guess." She mumbled.

"You guess?" John and Sherlock chimed in confusion.

"The police never really gave it a proper investigation. Ruled it as a suicide…" she trailed off in thought, pushing back some her locks of hair.

"That's why you contacted John isn't it? Hoping he would take on a pity case and could look into the "murder" of your husband?" Sherlock, now standing, approached the younger woman studying her facial expressions.

"Maybe we should head for that coffee." Evelyn avoided Sherlock's gaze and buttoned up her jacket while John grabbed his own coat. "Agreed. Goodbye Sherlock." Watson placed her hand on the small of Evelyn's back and ushered her out the door gently.

"I am so sorry for his behavior, I wish I could say that's not how he usually is. If you do want help trying to put rest to the case with your late husband I would be happy to assist you." John tried to assure her, he then quickly waved down a taxi.

"That's very kind but the past is in the past now." Evelyn gave John a faint smile. Although she was trying her best to forget the meeting she just had with Mr. Holmes she was struggling to get his voice out of her head and all of those invasive questions.

As the taxi pulled to the curb both John and Evelyn stepped inside and headed to a small coffee shop that John suggested to her in email. She sat in silence staring out the window, when the taxi stopped at a red light her eyes caught the burning gaze of a younger dark haired man standing at the corner. He didn't move, just stared back at her. He was well dressed but had a hint of something crazy and sporadic about him. When the light turned green he smiled and took out his cellphone and turned to walk away.

**I'm bored. - S.H**

Watson's phone lit up with text after text from Sherlock, he was expecting this to happen until he would return back to the flat.

**Deal with it Sherlock, I'm with a friend. - J.W**

**Where? - S.H**

**A coffee shop. - J.W**

**Which one? - S.H**

**Oh no, you're not joining. Goodnight Sherlock. - J.W**

**Are you going to Staffords? - S.H**

John sighed, that is where they were heading. Sadly his pause in text messaging Sherlock led to him figuring out they were indeed on their way to Staffords.

**I take that as a yes. - S.H**

**...Goodnight Sherlock - J.W**

**I'll see you in 10 minutes - S.H**

John looked over at Evelyn, "So, Sherlock...he may try and meet us at the coffee shop. I suggest we get our coffee and maybe go for walk. We _may_ be able to avoid him that way." Evelyn nodded in agreement, "I don't think I could deal with him again tonight." she laughed.

Her phone vibrated in her purse and she searched around to find it, she unlocked the screen and saw a private number text message lit up on her screen.

**That red jacket looks fantastic on you.**

She looked over at Watson, "John," she started, "Did you just message me?"

"No, I don't know your cell number."

"Sherlock wouldn't...would he?"

"No, well, depends...what was sent to you?" John questioned curiously.

"That red jacket looks fantastic on you…" She read aloud.

Her phone went off again.

**I am not Sherlock Holmes. You'll meet me soon enough. Let's keep this a secret beautiful. **

John Watson laughed out loud, "Sherlock would never compliment anyone, let alone a woman. Probably just a wrong number or some friend playing tricks on you." He explained, "Did this mystery person have anything else to say?"

Evelyn searched for an excuse, "Oh- yeah, it was just a friend of mine. I forgot I sent her a photo of me in the jacket when I bought it…" Her phone vibrated once more.

**Nice lie. Feel free to send me pictures of you in things you buy.**

**Who are you? - E.P**

**Don't worry about it love. How are your legs not freezing in that itty bitty black dress?**

**Don't worry about it. - E.P**

Evelyn didn't know why she was playing along with this mystery texter but there was just something about them that was calling her out to play. She thought for a second it had to be the cab driver but he was a old man who could barely speak English and had his hands on the wheel the entire drive. The cab pulled off to the side in front of a small cafe. Watson paid the driver and the two exited the cab.

_Buzz_

**You just let me know if you need someone to warm you up later tonight.**

Evelyn laughed quietly to herself, normally you report these kinds of text messages but for being so mysterious and intrusive they seemed kind of innocent.

**You'll be the first I message mystery person. - E.P**

**Good. Goodnight Evelyn, enjoy your coffee. - J.M**

So she had initials, J.M, she knew nobody with a name that could bear those initials. She shoved her phone in her coat pocket and walked into the store to order a coffee with Watson, both were unsurprised when they saw Sherlock standing at the counter order himself a coffee.

"John, fancy seeing you here." He joked, grabbing a seat at a table that could comfortably sit all three of them.

Evelyn took off her jacket revealing her long slender arms and sat down at the table. While nobody in the store was looking directly at her she felt that same burning glance upon her from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and follows :) Sorry it took me a couple of days to post this been finishing with my last exam and have been feeling a bit under the weather. Sorry for any spelling errors, I try my best to proof read the hell out of my work but sometimes I slip up. I am only human! Alright, here we go!**

Chapter Two

Once they all settled in their seats John finally piped up, "So, Evelyn what's new in your life?" Evelyn finished stirring the cream and sugar into her coffee, "Absolutely nothing." She laughed.

"Nothing. You have done _nothing_. I would think getting married and having your husband commit suicide is something more than nothing." Sherlock mumbled.

Evelyn glared fiercely at Sherlock. '_What an ass'_ she thought to herself while taking a sip of her coffee. She gave him a faint smile, "Well, if I really have to include every detail...after I came back I met my husband we were only together for about 6 months when he proposed to me. I was hesitant at first but accepted and we married a few month later. Things were happy and then one night I came home, went to go put a load of laundry in and found him hanging in the basement." She fought back tears but kept her expression stern.

John stayed silent, unsure of what to say. He could thing of a million words of comfort but none really seemed appropriate for his dear friend. He considered maybe punching Sherlock in the face as an apology for bringing her around such a terrible man. It was starting to register as the correct thing to do. He felt his fist clench.

"What about you John?" Evelyn broke his concentration and the tense doctor began to loosen up. "I struggled a bit after my return. But other than meeting this idiot nothing new either." Watson let out a small laugh before taking a long sip.

Sherlock huffed, "Idiot…" Evelyn tried to study Sherlock's demeanor and so far the only thing she could envision was a child. To her, Sherlock was nothing more than an overgrown child with an intelligence complex. She had no guilt in thinking these things...after all he was probably doing the same for her.

Her phone buzzed and she immediately dug through her coat pocket to find it. She was hoping it was some sort of emergency, something she could use as an excuse to get away from Sherlock making an ass of himself.

**You look bored. - J.M**

Evelyn shot up in her seat and looked around the small coffee shop. '_Where the hell is this person?'_ She wondered as she made eye contact with every individual inside.

**Don't bother looking sweetheart, you won't find me. - J.M**

She began typing her response but paused before hitting send. She looked down at her message then back up at John, who was absent mindedly staring out the window at a group of young ladies passing by then to Sherlock who was intensely staring at her.

"Problem?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him as she waited for him to either respond or look away.

"Not at all."

She let out a large sigh and hit send.

**What if I want to find you? - E.P**

**Do you? - J.M**

What was she thinking. Some random stranger had messaged her since maybe an hour ago and she was more than willing to go find this person and spend time alone with them. She was safe with Watson but would have to suffer dealing with Sherlock...but this person could be a serial killer or some young punk playing tricks on her. All Evelyn had to do was type 'yes' or 'no' and press that small green button on the screen.

**Yes. - E.P**

**Alright. Exit the coffee shop and follow my directions. - J.M**

Evelyn cleared her throat, "John I am really sorry but something just came up. I have to get going. I will email you tomorrow though and maybe just the two of us can go to lunch."

"Ar-are you sure? I can get a taxi to give you a lift?"

She stood up quickly putting on her winter coat, "No, no. I have to go meet with my friend, she's lonely and hates being alone. She just lives up the street. I'll be fine." She walked around the table to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She looked directly into Sherlock's eyes, "Bye."

"Have fun meeting your _friend._" Sherlock shouted after her as she left the shop in a hurry.

The cold air hit her face upon opening the heavy shop door. It turned her pale cheeks rose-colored, matching the colour of her lips now that her lipstick had worn off. She pulled out her phone and waited for her directions to meet this mystery person.

**Head north for 3 blocks. - J.M**

She crossed the street and followed north for sometime before she hit the 3 block. She took in her surroundings; run down housing and an empty junkyard. Regret starting flowing into her thought and her heart started to race. She waited.

"Great Evelyn. You're in the middle of sketch central waiting to meet with a complete stranger who probably wants to rape and murder you." She talked to herself as she paced back and forth on the corner trying to keep warm. The cold winter air was unrelenting on her bare legs.

**Head left on Simon St. until you reach Brooke Avenue, then head north again for 4 blocks. - J.M**

She debated just turning around or hailing a taxi to take her back to her hotel room.

**Are you second guessing yourself dear? - J.M**

**Yes, well, no. I don't know. - E.P**

She was thinking of turning around but her feet starting walking down Simon Street as if her body was in complete control. Her heart sped up with every street sign she looked up to as she walked down the street. '_Emmison', 'Walter', 'Cognent'…_ she read them out loud in her head to keep her preoccupied. She stopped dead in her tracks once she hit Brooke Avenue.

The junkyard and run down housing of the place she was at only minutes ago was now replaced with posh lofts and high-end department stores. She still though did not feel any more or less safe than before. As she turned the corner she was met with a huge gust of cold winter wind which blew back her long hair and made her brace a pipeline on the side of the building.

**Those poor legs… - J.M**

**They're freezing. - E.P**

**Not too far. I promise. Once you walk up 4 blocks there is a building to your right. The door will be open, head up to the 8th floor. - J.M**

She didn't care anymore about the moment she was in, she just wanted to get out of the cold air and into some place warm. She was sickened with herself when the thoughts of being warm but being murdered was more appealing than spending another second with Sherlock Holmes. Fifteen minutes were all it took for her to reach the building her mystery texter was describing, she reached for the door handle and paused before turning it. This was it, she was about to meet the person who had kept her interest for the night. She could end up heading home completely safe later or be one of John and Sherlock's murder mysteries. Being impulsive was never really part of her personality but after her husband's death she promised herself she would live her life to the fullest.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door and headed to the lofts elevator. She closed the door and pressed the '8', illuminating the small button. When the elevator reached the floor she stepped out and looked down the hallway. There was only one door at the far end, her legs froze in their spot as she stared down the long corridor.

**Come in when you're ready. It's warm. - J.M**

The door at the end opened and she could see the glow of a fire inside and the scent of something delicious cooking. As her feet began to step forward she could feel her heart begin to palpitate and her hands trembled. She reached the doorway and stepped in cautiously.

A man stepped out of the bedroom holding a cellphone in his hands. His dark hair slicked back, a wide grinned spread across his face as he watched Evelyn's expression turn to utter surprise as she realized it was the man she had seen standing on the street corner while she was in the taxi with John.

"I-I saw you earlier…" was all she could manage to mumble out before he was behind her, slipping the jacket off of her small frame. "Who are you?" she spun around to have his face only inches away from her own. His cologne invaded her, his almost black eyes looked into her wide eyes.

"If I tell you, you have to keep me a secret." He hung her jacket up on a hook and closed the door. He motioned for her to go sit on the couch in front of the fire. She listened and took a seat, feeling the warmth of the fire on her legs. "I will." She said timidly as he took a seat directly beside her.

"My name is Jim Moriarty. I am no one special really...just someone who shares an utter disgust for Sherlock Holmes." He explained.

"Well that makes a lot of us." Evelyn chuckled.

Jim passed her a glass of wine as Evelyn reached out to accept the drink his grazed his fingers against hers causing what felt like electricity to run up her spine. "Thank you." She immediately took a deep gulp of the beverage to suppress any of the odd feelings like the one she just experienced.

"So...tell me about yourself. Please don't spare any details, I have a lot more alcohol if that will help." Jim grinned once more before taking a sip of his own glass of wine.

"I didn't know if I should have taken his body down myself or leave it there until authorities came." Evelyn was explaining her husband's death to her new-found friend, "I felt like I was disrespecting him just leaving him there but I-I just couldn't stop **_staring_**…" She reached for the now open vodka bottle on the table and poured herself another shot. It had to have been her 4th after 3 glasses of wine.

"You should probably slow down darling." Moriarty reached for the bottle and sealed it, placing it out of her reach. "Forgive me, but you don't seem overly grief-stricken from your husband's death. Why is that?"

"He beat me, raped me, hid me away from the world." She blurted out before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was way too much information…" Evelyn buried his face in her hands to cover her shame. She could not believe she was spilling out her secrets to such an attractive stranger. She felt his warm hand on her knee and she raised her face from her hands to look into his eyes again.

"No such thing with me." He laughed, trying to make her move comfortable. "I should probably get going back to the hotel…" Evelyn attempted to stand but stumbled and fell backwards onto the couch, she stayed there in her dizzy state as Moriarty laughed.

"I will call you a taxi and walk you down." He stood up and helped her up, keeping her balanced against his body. His arms easily wrapped her delicate frame as she leaned her body into his.

Jim breathed in the scent of her hair, she really was exquisite to him. He slipped her jacket back on and led her to the elevator, staying quiet as she was beginning to slip into sleep. He shook her lightly, waking her up and led her to the front door where a taxi was waiting. Evelyn climbed in as Moriarty got her settled his face was dangerously close to hers. Her heart raced she just wanted to grab him furiously and drag him into the cab with her. Jim was causing her blood pressure to rise, her pupils to dilate, her centre to ache and she had no idea why let alone how he was doing this to her.

"Goodnight Eve." Jim leaned in and planted a small kiss on her temple. Evelyn breathing hitched lightly then he closed the taxi door and it took off towards her hotel. Jim walked back inside, she was exactly who he needed for his plan. He laughed loudly as he thought of the way he made her breathing hitch with only a small kiss...

This was going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and her phone buzzing on the nightstand table. She groaned and rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up slowly. Her stomach shifted and she felt nauseous. "What happened last night?" she spoke softly to herself, not to disturb her headache of course.

Her phone continued relentlessly buzzing she reached for it and read 23 missed calls and 18 unread messages...all from John. She skimmed through the messages reading,

**Sorry about Sherlock… JW**

**Did you make it back to the hotel okay? JW**

**Hello? JW**

**I guess you're asleep… JW**

**Please, don't hold what Sherlock says and does against me. JW**

**Tried calling you several times now. Everything okay? JW**

**Hotel says you're not in. Where are you? JW**

**Answer your phone! JW**

**Sorry for that last message, didn't mean to yell. JW**

And dozens more of the same worrying nature John shared for Evelyn. She chuckled to herself and stood up and slowly made her way for the bathroom to start the shower. She knew she should probably meet up with John to let him know that she was alive and not laying in an ally dead somewhere. She undressed herself from the dress she wore last night and looked at herself in the mirror. Evelyn's make up was smeared all over her face and her hair was beginning to frizz and tangle. "And the award for most unattractive morning after goes to me…" She laughed to herself as she wiped away her makeup with a cloth.

_Buzz...buzz_

She huffed. Now John's overprotective attitude was pissing her off. "John! I'm alive! Stop calling!" She shouted.

"Is that anyway to greet the man who called you a taxi last night?" A slick Irish accent spoke on the other end.

"Oh. Sorry Jim, it's just John...he's called me like 23 times and endless text messages. It's a little annoying." She explained as she leaned her near naked body against the wall in the now extremely fogged up bathroom.

"I hear a shower." Evelyn could almost hear the grin on Jim's face as he spoke.

"That would be because I am about to have a shower to help deal with this nasty hangover you bestowed on me last night." She quipped. Jim let out a small laugh, "I don't recall forcing you to drink my dear."

"I should really have this shower before I take all the hotels hot water. Send me a text or call in about an hour?"

"Better yet, how about I come visit you?" Jim suggested.

Evelyn hesitated.

"How about you go to John's to show him you're alive, then meet me at an address I will message you?" He suggested again. Evelyn nodded to herself then agreed and hung up the phone before he even got the chance to say goodbye.

She breathed heavily and removed the rest of her clothing. Jim Moriarty was driving her insane, she was scared of him but also turned on by him. She looked at her phone as a message appeared.

**Enjoy your shower Evelyn, wish I was there? JM**

"Wish I was there?...Maybe it's a typo." She thought to herself as she stepped into the hot water. Surely Jim didn't mean that Evelyn thought she wanted him there with her. Part of her kind of did though, she leaned against the wall and could picture Jim in there with her. She wanted his hands on her, his lips, anything he could possibly do to her...she wanted it.

Evelyn's breath began to be laboured as the mental image of Jim and her together sexually played in her mind. Her core was beginning to ache thinking of him so much. She snapped out her sexual daydream as a knock at the bathroom door came.

She froze.

**Authors Note: HOLY SHIT! First off, I am so sorry this took so long to post. Basically I wrote the first two chapters when I was preggo and now that I have my son it's taken me forever to write again because well, obviously I am going to take care and play with my baby boy! But now that hes a healthy five month old and loving playing with his toys and not mommy I am able to write again! Thanks to everyone for the follow and the reviews. And sorry this is such a shitty fill in chapter. Promise to have a good one in the next day or so! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but here's the next chapter. I'm dividing my time between three stories and also my personal life is an absolute wreck right now. But I will soldier on and continue to write for Sherlock and TWD till I can type no longer. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Light smut contained.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The knock at the door caused Evelyn to freeze. She knew it couldn't be Jim because she was just messaging him and if it was John he would have been calling out her name and banging on the outside door, not the bathroom door. Someone was in her room, just waiting for her to step outside.

She stepped out of the shower and threw on a light robe and grabbed her phone and texted the first person that came to her mind.

**Someone is in my room. I don't know what to do. EP**

She tucked the phone into the pocket of her robe, taking a deep breath she opened the door to see an older man sitting at the edge of her bed. "Are you Mizz Palmer?" he asked in a thick Russian accent.

"Maybe." She retorted, keeping her distance.

The Russian man chuckled, "I vill take zat as a yes." He stood up and approached her, his full 6'4 height towering over her. "Stay avay from Moriarty, if you vant to remain innocent." He handed her a card with a phone number written on the back and headed towards the door without saying another word.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously as he opened the door.

"Not of importance, goodbye Mizz. Palmer." With that the Russian man was gone and her phone began to buzz. She pulled out her phone and looked down at the incoming call.

**Incoming Call: John Watson**

She slid the lock on her phone over and quietly spoke out of fear the Russian man was some how still watching her.

"John, I'm fine...It was just housekeeping," She lied, "They didn't hear me in the shower and had a delivery for me."

"Are you sure? I can come over, I'm out right now, I could swing by?" Watson suggested. Evelyn thought for a moment then smiled, "Actually, yeah. You can come over." She offered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Want me to bring anything?" She could hear John's smile over the cellphone which made her feel happy herself. Jim Moriarty may intrigue her sexually but John has always been the one she could see herself settling down with.

"No I'm good. See you soon." Evelyn remained in her robe and fixed her wet hair so it wasn't a tangled mess, then John knocked at the door, "It's me Eve." She chuckled softly to herself and went to let him in.

Watson froze when he saw she was still in her robe. His cheeks began turned a bright red and he instead chose to look down at his shoes. "Sorry, I, uh, I, didn't know you weren't dressed yet."

"Does it make you uncomfortable Watson?" Her voice was darker than usual to him and he shook his head, "No, no, no. No, no it's fine." He stammered.

"Come on in, let me find some clothes." She turned on her heel and walked to the dresser and pulled out her undergarments and outfit. She turned her head to John who was sitting on the bed, drinking her in, "Mind turned around?" She smiled.

John blushed again and walked out to the balcony and faced out towards the road, giving her the privacy she needed.

Evelyn pulled the phone out of her pocket and placed it on the table in front of her, she untied her robe and it fell to the ground around her feet. Her phone buzzed.

**You tease. JM**

Evelyn looked around the room then to the windows which were covered in a sheer white curtain. Where was this man and how could he always see her? She grabbed her dark purple panties and slid them up her legs.

**Slower darling. JM**

Evelyn looked down to the message and felt a shock run up and down her spine. The excitement rushing through her veins, one man watching her and the other just outside the balcony doors. She reached for her bra and slid it onto her body and clasped it shut.

**If you must… JM**

She let out a small laugh and wide grin at the last message and reached for her phone,

**I'm sorry. Was it better off? EP**

She wondered why she was doing this, especially since a large Russian man had just told her to the opposite thing and stay away from this man. But what concern of his was it if she chose to have a little fun with the dashing Irishman?

**Much better. The things I would do to you Evelyn.. JM**

Her stomach tightened and she felt like reaching into her panties to please herself at the thought of all the things Jim could do to her. She looked outside to John who was sitting on a chair drinking his tea while patiently waiting for her.

**Like what? EP**

She hesitated for a moment before pressing send, then went ahead and hit the button. She closed her eyes and waiting for a response. _Buzz, buzz._

**Later love. I promise you will never forget it. JM**

**Whose teasing who now? EP**

**Someone a little sexually frustrated? JM**

**Perhaps. EP**

**Well, as I said before, later. Answer my call tonight, that is if you're not too frustrated? I can be quiet the handful. JM**

**We'll see. EP**

**Have a good day love. JM**

Evelyn placed her phone down, she was incredibly turned on from Moriarty and he just left her pining for him. She saw John stretch his arms out of the corner of her eye and bit down on her lip.

_"Do it." _She thought to herself, her desires speaking louder than her rationality. She sauntered over to the curtains and called John's name. He turned to her voice and his jaw dropped and he covered his eyes.

"Eve! You're in your undergarments!" He exclaimed, stumbling forwards and knocking over his tea.

"John." She held him still and removed his hand from his face and brought it around to rest on her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "Just touch me John." She whispered into his ear, her scent of vanilla invading his senses which began to make him feel love drunk.

Watson slid his hands up to rest on her waist and leaned in to kiss her softly. She wasn't looking to make love but she probably couldn't look forward to a good shag from Watson anyways so she let him do his own thing.

"Evelyn," He mumbled against her skin, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled at him lightly and kissed him, running her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for access. He complied and deepened their kiss, their tongues mashing together as he led her to the bed. When the back of her legs met with the mattress she fell backwards and grabbed onto John's shirt, taking him down with her.

Evelyn parted her legs and reached down to touch herself through the lacy material. John groaned as he watched her pleasure herself, "You're so beautiful." He spoke into the crook of neck and began to softly kiss the skin.

"Don't speak John." She ordered as she continued working herself. He was beginning to feel a bit awkward as she pleased herself below him, he tried to contain his lust for her on his end as he didn't want to go much further than what was happening.

Evelyn kept her eyes closed, imagining herself with Jim in every position known to her. It helped that she could feel Watson between her legs and kissing up and down her neck to keep her stimulated. Her stomach began to tighten as her orgasm drew nearer. She prayed she'd moan the right name when it hit her.

"Come for me Evelyn." John whispered against her ear, his hand travelled off her hip to grope her breast through the padded material of her bra, eliciting a small whimper from Evelyn. Her moaning became louder and uncontrollable, her legs beginning to shake. Then it hit her, she arched her back and called out John's name.

She opened her eyes and panted while looking up at John, "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. He leaned down and kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes, "Any time." He quietly said to her before planting another small kiss on her lips.

John stood up and looked down at his lover's hair splayed out on the sheets, her cheeks slightly pink from her orgasm. His phone rang in his back pocket and he groaned in disgust.

**Where are you? SH**

**At Evelyn's. What? JW**

**Rude. Did I interrupt something? SH**

**No. JW**

**Finished already? No wonder you have so many ex's. SH**

Watson grunted in frustration and Evelyn sat up on the bed, "Let me guess, Sherlock?" She questioned as she stood up and adjusted her underwear.

He nodded and continued to message him.

**I'm not getting into this Sherlock. JW**

**So she didn't reciprocate? SH**

**Shut up! JW**

**Well at least she got off. Kind of selfish if you ask me. SH**

**And what would you know about anything sexual...or human contact for that matter? JW**

Evelyn sighed and walked over to pull on her skirt and fitted navy blue t-shirt. She looked at her phone and noted a message from a private number but recognized the signature.

**Tisk, tisk Evelyn. I could do better. JM**

**Guess you'll have to prove that to me. EP**

**Just wait darling, you'll beg for me. JM**

Evelyn put her phone down and looked to John who was now having an all out texting argument with Sherlock. "I should get going. I woke up late and have a lot of errands to run." She explained.

John locked his phone and slipped it into his back pocket. He walked up to her and slipped his hands around her waist again and kissed her, "I'll call you later. Just don't disappear like last night." He begged. Evelyn nodded and stepped backwards to grab her phone.

**Oh yuck. I don't like him kissing you sweetheart. JM**

"Whose that?" John asked curiously.

"Just my friend." She lied, "I am suppose to meet her today to do some shopping."

**I love it when you lie. JM**

"_How in the hell do you know what I am saying?!" _She screamed in her mind. She was about to tear her room apart in hopes of finding some small camera that would give her some answers.

Watson smiled and kissed her once more before heading for the door and closing it behind him. She grabbed her purse and slipped into her black heels and waited a few minutes before heading out herself.

Her phone buzzed an hour later and she rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking...Jim!" She joked to herself and looked at the screen, she was correct.

**What size are you? JM**

**I'm surprised you don't already know that. EP**

**I'm thinking 36-27-33. JM**

Damn he was good.

**I take it that means I am correct? JM**

**Surprisingly yes. Why did you ask? EP**

**It's a surprise. Are you still pining for my touch love? JM**

**Not sure. EP**

**You will be. I'll see you soon. JM**

Evelyn swallowed hard, the knot in her stomach began to form again as she realized she was still craving Jim. She could have all she wanted of John but in the end she ultimately was filled with desire for the unknown, for Moriarty.

* * *

**A lil bit of sexting/teasing with Moriarty and some light smut with John. May be some errors with spelling, Im very tired haha. But hopefully it's all good :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Thanks everyone for the reading, reviewing and following. :) Time for a bit of Moriarty fun (YUM!) So, warning… Super smut heading your way, grab the popcorn. (Moriarty style - power and control).**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Evelyn had a million thoughts running through her mind that day. She wanted Moriarty, there was no doubt about that...but he was a stranger, a stranger that she has been warned about. She had pulled out her phone out several times that afternoon and debated sending a message to Moriarty stating she no longer wished to interact with him, after all, she had John, she didn't need Moriarty too. Every time she started the message she saved it to drafts instead of hitting send. There was something about him that she craved.

Her new goal was to be with him one night, then once her craving for him was satisfied she would leave and explain she would rather be with John. Evelyn finished buying a dress when she felt her phone go off. She was glad to have unlimited messages with her provider otherwise her bill would have been atrocious with all the messages she sent and received from Jim in a day.

**How are you? JW**

A warm smile played across her face. John was so adorable in her eyes, a man that could never hurt a fly and would put others well-being before his own. He was a quality man, the one that got away for her when she first met him in Afghanistan. She remembered when he was brought into the medical tent with a bullet wound in his shoulder, she remained by his side until he was shipped back home with psychological trauma. Not to mention at that time she was a married woman.

**I'm great, you? EP**

**Amazing. How could I not be after this morning? JW **

**Sorry about all of that. I don't know what came over me. EP**

**Don't apologize. Supper tonight? JW**

Evelyn thought for a moment then frowned. She had promised to meet with Jim tonight and had no idea what happened with John that morning would have actually ever happened.

**I can't. Have plans with my friend for the night. EP**

John frowned, he wanted to see Evelyn badly. After spending an afternoon with Sherlock analyzing why Evelyn would sleep with him he was beginning to get a bit frustrated. A frustration he would have very much liked to work out in the bed with Evelyn.

**That's alright, have fun. Don't disappear on me though. JW**

**I promise I won't. EP**

Evelyn shoved her phone back into her pocket and headed back towards her hotel to get ready for the eventful night ahead of her.

* * *

She had showered for the second time that day and made sure she exited the bathroom in her underwear and bra this time as to avoid any sexual messaging from Jim. She pulled out a tiny black dress and slipped it up her small frame. The back of the dress was open cut and plunged down to her hips. Her hair was pulled up into a loose up-do leaving her neck exposed.

"Good enough." She sighed. Evelyn bent over and opened the mini-fridge door, taking out a bottle of red wine. To loosen her nerves she cracked the bottle open and poured herself a glass. When she finished the glass her phone lit up.

**238 Richard Street. Apartment 6. Floor 7. JM**

Evelyn opened a route to get there on her phone and grabbed her jacket. She slipped into her heels and reached for the door nob. Before she stepped through the threshold of the door she took a deep breath. _"Just one time."_ She told herself.

The walk was not as cold as last and she found a route that did not take her through some shady areas like last time. It was only about a twenty minute walk before she stood on the doorstep for 238 Richard Street. She pushed the buzzer for the sixth apartment and the front door unlocked.

She walked in deserted hallway to the elevator and stepped in. She pressed the 7 and the button lit up and the doors closed. This was it, whatever was going to happen that night would be her own undoing if it turned sour. When the doors opened again she was surprised to see Jim waiting for her.

He was grinning deviously, "Hello Evelyn."

"Jim." She responded, her legs feeling shaky. He took to her side and guided her towards the door to his apartment. At least she thought it was his apartment. While standing in the doorway he rounded to her front and began slowly unbuttoning her jacket while keeping direct eye contact with her. He then slid his hand around his waist and dragged it across the soft fabric as he moved to stand behind her.

Evelyn let out a small whimper. She had been craving his touch since the moment she laid eyes on him and now that it was happening within 24 hours of meeting him she was beginning to feel a mix of fear and lust. The two feelings swam around in her veins causing her to feel flush and her breathing to become labored.

Jim let out a small chuckle and he slid her coat slowly off her frame and breathed hotly against the back of her neck. "Are you scared?" He questioned as his hands traveled back around her waist.

She swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "You should be," He started, worrying Evelyn. "It's a very naughty thing to flirt with men you don't know." Jim reached into her hair and pulled out the clip out of the Auburn curls. He inhaled the fruity scent from her locks as they fells around her shoulders and neck.

"I guess there is just something about you." She whispered. Jim moved her hair aside and gently craned her neck to the side and lightly ran his lips from her shoulder to her jaw. "Something about me makes you feel like a bad girl?" He teased, his hands beginning to slowly pull her dress up her thighs.

She stopped his hands from roaming any further, "Jim." she spoke sharply causing Moriarty to removed his hands from her body. He walked over to a mini bar and began pouring two glasses of wine, "Do you not want this anymore? Has Watson satisfied that naughty side of you that you hide deep inside?" He handed her a wine glass and motioned to the couch.

Evelyn removed her heels and slowly moved to the couch and took a seat. She took a large gulp of her wine to calm her nerves. Moriarty sat next to her and took a sip of his own wine, keeping his eyes glued to hers. "Are you no longer pining for me Evelyn?" He asked again, his Irish voice growing darker.

"I am." She assured as she finished the rest of her wine. "I still...I still want you." She continued. She felt like slapping herself in the face, what was she thinking? But then her desires began screaming for her to play along in Moriarty sexual games.

"Would you do everything I ask?" He let a small smile escape his usual stern face with her and she noted his eyes darkening with lust. Evelyn nodded and shifted so that she was facing him on the couch. Moriarty leaned forward without any hesitation and planted a kiss on her lips, "Take off your dress." he ordered.

She reached for the zipper on the side of her dress but he reached over and stopped her, shaking his head. "Stand." He instructed as a sly grin formed. Evelyn put her wine glass down and stood in front of Moriarty and once again reached for her zipper. As it peeled down Jim shifted on the couch and crossed his legs then poured himself another glass of wine. She slipped her arm out of one sleeve, then out of the other. "Slow." He spoke, taking a drink of his wine. She moved the dress down past her chest and slowly pushed it past her hips and it fell to the floor. She kept her eyes closed as she stood in her underwear before him.

Jim scanned his eyes over her pale skin and choice of light pink push up bra and matching panties. His eyes flickered with desire and he patted his lap, "Come sit Evelyn."

Her hands stayed clenched and she opened her eyes as she walked forward and place one leg on either side of him and took a seat on his lap. He ran his hands down her arms then rested them on her hips. "How would you like it tonight?" He probed. He moved her head to the side again and this time began to kiss and nip at the delicate flesh.

She allowed a small gasp to escape her lips and she breathlessly responded, "Which ever way you want." His hands ran up her back and expertly unclasped her bra. She moaned again and felt her hips beginning to grind against his lap. She could feel his erection growing as she worked her hips over him. He was still fully dressed in a dark suit which made her want to rip all the clothes off his body to match her near nakedness. Moriarty moved to slid the bra off her body and he smirked upon seeing her bare breasts.

"Go into the bedroom." He whispered, "Ready yourself for me." He bit along her jaw then watched as she stood and sauntered over to the bedroom. He rose to his feet and removed his suit jacket and tie and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Evelyn sat on the edge of the bed and began hyperventilating. "You're such an idiot." She told herself and wanted to rush to her phone and dial John's number to get the hell out of there.

Jim entered the room and frowned at her, "Am I going to have to ready you myself?" She looked up at him and felt a rush from head to toe. "_Oh god, you know you want him. Do it Eve." _She screamed internally. She shook her head and slipped her hand into the front of her panties and ran her fingers over herself. He grinned and approached the bed, "Get on your hands and knees." He commanded. Evelyn complied and moved to the centre of the bed and rested on her hands and knees. He reached forward and pulled her ankles towards him to bring her to the edge of the bed and she repositioned herself onto her hands and knees again.

He grazed his hand along her ass and squeezed, "Such a delicate thing." He mumbled, bringing his hand back then connecting it with a hard slap to her backside. Evelyn cried out from a mix of pain and pleasure. "Would you like another one?" He taunted. Evelyn moaned, "Yes." She choked out.

"Use those naughty words you have. You're holding back on me Evelyn, I want all of you." He slapped hard again, his hand print beginning to form on her cheek. "Spank me." She begged. Another firm slap connected with her other cheek, "Naughtier Evelyn." He pressed.

"Spank me Jim," She purred, "I've been so bad." Jim laughed and slapped her once more before pulling her panties down her long legs, tossing them to the ground. His fingers ran along her sex as he felt how wet she was. "You have been bad." He agreed with her before shoving a finger deep inside her.

"Mmm," Evelyn groaned, "That feels so good. I can't wait until you fuck me." Jim was finally glad to see her seductive side coming out as he worked her. "We'll get there soon." He reached his other hand into her hair and pulled back roughly causing her to rise to her knees and cry out. Moriarty stood behind her as her body pressed against his. As he continued to finger her he reached his hand around to cup one of her breasts. "Are you going to come for me Evelyn?" He breathed into her ear then nipped the lobe. She whimpered as he continued his assault on her breasts and her core.

"Rub yourself for me Evelyn." He ordered. Her hand reached down and began rubbing her clit. He grinned and shoved another finger deep within her and felt her beginning to tighten around his digits. "I'm so close…" She mewled. He pushed her back down onto her hands and worked his fingers fast inside. Her orgasm hit her like a brick wall and she screamed Jim's name out.

Jim pulled away, "On the floor, on your knees." Evelyn knew what was coming next and she seductively slid herself on the bed onto the floor before him and reached for his belt. He let out a loud laugh and grinned at her as she unfastened his pants, "You want it so badly you naughty thing." She felt his erection growing through the material of his boxers. Evelyn smiled and looked up to Jim's face, it was stern as if he couldn't even care about the pleasure he was going to receive from her. She ran her hand over his manhood as Moriarty reached down and laced his fingers into her hair and pushed her face closer to his groin.

"No need to be so pushy." Evelyn grinned as she removed his cock from his boxers and ran her tongue over the tip. Jim smiled smugly as he watched her head bob up and down his length, she was becoming his slave and she didn't even know it. When he was bored of her sucking and licking his prick he pulled her off her knees and ordered her to lay back on the bed.

"You've been yearning for this haven't you pet?" Jim teased as he parted her legs and positioned himself between them. "I want you so bad Jim." Evelyn groaned as she arched her back when he ran the tip of himself against her entrance. Jim leered and shoved himself inside without warning causing Evelyn to cry out. His face remained serious as he continued to thrust inside of her. "Mmm, harder!" She howled. He complied and moved her hips to connect with his thrusts making their bodies slam together.

She felt another orgasm building and she wrapped her legs around Jim waist and arched her back as it washed over her. She heard him groan as he finished within her when her walls clamped down around him. She panted and allowed herself to sink into the bedsheets underneath her. Moriarty stood from the bed and began redressing himself. Evelyn sat up and covered herself with the sheet, "Sorry, should I go?" She felt rejection crash over her. He continued to face the opposite direction, "You're welcome to stay. I have some business to attend to." He explained while he began to put on his tie. She climbed out the bed upset and reached for her underwear, "I don't really feel comfortable with that." As she left the bedroom to the gather the rest of her clothes in the living room she felt Jim's hand rest on her back, "You're upset." He spoke gently and pulled her hair back up for her as she slipped into her dress.

"I'm just not used to, well this." She sighed and went to grab her jacket. As she slipped it on her she looked back to Jim who was staring her down trying to analyze what she could possibly be thinking. "Goodnight Jim." With that she turned around and walked out the door and began he midnight walk home.

**I feel like I rushed you. JM**

**Somewhat. I think I made a mistake. EP**

**You were perfect. JM**

**No. I mean me sleeping with you in the first place. That was a mistake. EP**

Her phone was silent for several minutes then lit up as expected.

**Allow me to make it up? JM**

**I'd rather we just say Goodbye.. EP**

**If you wish. JM**

**Thank you for tonight. Goodbye Jim. EP**

**Goodbye Eve. JM**

She felt the tears welling up behind her eyes and she couldn't think as to why they were there in the first place. She pulled out her phone again and searched for John's number.

**Meet me for a drink? EP**

**Of Course! JW**

* * *

**So it's not much of an ending for now but I'm super tired tonight and still have to update my other stories and I have my nephew's birthday tomorrow so I won't be able to update. Hope this can hold you all over :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Sorry this has taken forever and a while to update. I have some more smut on the way for you all. Thanks for any reviews! Also, as someone mentioned red wine is NOT chilled and I made the typo of saying it was in my last chapter! Sorry!**

**Chapter Six: What I've Been Missing**

Evelyn walked down the road in the moonlight, trying to get to the pub she agreed to meet John at. She felt used up from Moriarty, like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life since marrying her ex-husband. She needed to be with someone who needed her, someone who actually cared what decisions she made and for her safety rather than putting her in danger.

She looked down the road and saw John standing in front of the pub, smiling at her as she approached. When she reached him, he brought her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "You look upset," He examined her face, "Is everything alright?" He pressed. Evelyn nodded and reached down, giving his hand a squeeze. "Just had a bad night I guess." She whispered.

"Let's have a drink then." Watson smiled and ushered her into the pub and to a small booth. He ordered a pint for each of them and the two sat and chatted about their lives from when they left the war until they met again. "I'm sorry about your husband, he always seemed like such a nice man." John sighed when she finished telling him about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her ex.

"Yeah, he was a great actor that one." Evelyn huffed and took a sip of her drink. "We should talk about what happened earlier today." She suggested and John shifted in his seat. She reached across the table and grabbed his hands, "Relax. It's a good thing." She smiled. Evelyn watched as she saw him relax his shoulders, he squeezed her hands and smiled back at her.

"So what did you need to say?" John asked and Evelyn grinned, "Well…" She started, "It was _very _enjoyable. I was thinking maybe we could, um, we could…" Eve stumbled over her words, getting flustered and John stood from the table, "Let's get out of here." He offered and threw money onto the table and walked with her out of the pub to 221 Baker Street.

Eve breathing was beginning to pick up as her excitement rose. She wanted to be with Watson for the rest of the night after the rejection she felt from Jim. When they entered John spun her around and kissed her hard, backing her against the now closed door. Eve let out a small whimper when his lips met her neck and his hand travelled up her dress to grope her ass.

"Come on." John ordered and began leading her up the stairs to the flat. He unlocked the door and scanned around the room for Sherlock before turning back to Evelyn and kissing her. He moved his hands into her hair and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and the two deepened their kiss, moaning in satisfaction as their hands roamed over each others bodies. "I need you John." She whispered in between kisses. John moved over to the couch and sat down, watching intently as Eve hiked up her dress and straddled his lap. He gripped her hips and began to grind himself against her, his hand moved up her side and began unzipping her dress.

Evelyn grinned and slipped her arms out from the dress and pushed it down to his hips. He stared at the tops of her pale breasts being lifted from the light pink push up bra she was wearing and groaned, "Christ you're perfect." He uttered and kissed the top of each breast, sneaking his hands around to unclasp her bra.

"Please not on my couch." A voice called from the entrance. The two stopped and sighed, knowing exactly who it was. "Really Sherlock? Did you have to ruin this moment for us?" John exasperated. Evelyn stood and pulled up her dress making Sherlock stand awkwardly examining her body, "Let's go to my place." She offered to John, "I wouldn't want to keep Sherlock up anyways." She teased and sauntered out the door, John following closely behind.

As they walked hand in hand towards Evelyn's temporary residence her phone began to vibrate. She reached into her pocket and felt her stomach turn.

**I'm sorry Evelyn but I can't just say goodbye like that. JM**

John looked to her, "Is it your friend?" He asked curiously. Evelyn nodded and debated is she should message him back or ignore him. She took in a deep breathe and shoved the phone into her pocket and smiled up at John.

"Forget about it." She laughed, "I just want to get you alone." She purred making John squirm slightly. The pair entered the building and rushed up the stairs to her room, she swiped the key in the door then pushed him in and slammed it shut. Evelyn quickly removed her jacket and discarded her dress while John pulled off his sweater. Her hands quickly began unbuttoning the shirt underneath and slid it off of him when she finished.

She heard her phone vibrating in her coat pocket on the ground as she moved towards the bed with Watson. Eve reached her hands down and unbuttoned the top of his pants and shoved her hand down to feel his growing erection. John grunted and moved her neck to the side so he had access to kiss and bite at the soft flesh. "I haven't stopped thinking of you since you came to London." He confessed, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor.

"I never stopped thinking about you since our moment in Afghanistan." She smiled sweetly, removing her hand from his pants and moving to lay down on the bed. John drank in her half naked body and his mind flashed back to his last moment with her in Afghanistan.

_John laid on the medical cot inside the tent with Evelyn sitting by his bedside non-stop. When he was shot and taken into medical care Eve was the first to attend to him and over the course of his healing the two became close friends. _

_"I am telling you there _**_was_**_ a show called Wishbone and it was about a detective, time traveling Jack Russell dog. Was a big hit in Canada!" She laughed as he laughed along with her, "It sound silly to me." He chuckled. _

_"You should probably shower since you're going home tomorrow." Evelyn suggested, helping him sit up since he had limited use of his shoulder. He stood and Eve helped him walk over to the showers that were set up for soldier use. She watched him struggle to get the hospital gown off, "Here, let me help." She offered, untying the strings. "I promise I won't look." She giggled and John's face turned bright red. Evelyn moved in front of his body and carefully pulled it away from him, she kept her eyes on his. _

_John and Evelyn must have been staring at each other for several minutes before Eve snapped out of the trance and blushed, "Um, just call out when you're finished." She smiled warmly then turned and walked back inside, leaving John to his shower. _

"John," Evelyn purred as she dragged him slowly onto the bed, "Come a little closer." She grinned and he laughed lightly in response. "You looked like you were miles away." She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I was just thinking. Sorry." He quickly apologized then groaned when she pushed his pants down. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep you in this moment." She teased and slipped her hand back into his boxers, gripping his manhood. She kissed up his jaw as her hand worked his prick, "Guess I've been missing out big time all these years." She moaned.

John hooked her thumbs into the hem of her panties and pulled them down roughly. He pulled her hand out from his boxers and forcefully spread her legs apart. He crouched down and began to kiss and lick up the insides of her thighs, Evelyn moaned in anticipation as he drew closer to her core. She arched her back, "Please John." She begged and felt him smile against her skin.

His head dipped down a little further and he flicked his tongue against her clit, she cried out in pleasure and her hand slid down into his hair. His mouth expertly worked around the sensitive nub of flesh as his hands gripped her hips firmly. She felt an orgasm building in her stomach, "God Evelyn you taste so wonderful." He moaned against her and that was enough to send her right over the edge. She cried out his name and her leg muscles tightened, John lifted his head up and leaned above her to kiss her.

Evelyn lightly pushed John onto his back and moved to rest on top of him. She ran her sex along the tip of his erection and he bucked his hips up, begging for her to ride him. She smirked and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Is this what you want?" She teased and slipped only the head of his cock inside her. John threw his head back, "Christ Eve, yes!" He shouted. She couldn't help but think that this was eerily similar to the way that Jim was treating her in bed only a few hours later. She shook the thought away and swiftly lowered herself onto him, the two both groaned as she enveloped him. John gripped her thighs as she rode him and stared up at her, watching her as she threw her head back in satisfaction and bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming.

John sat up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her chest to his face. He kissed each breast softly then bit down on one nipple causing Evelyn to shout. "Ohhh fuck John!" She cursed, then John slid one hand down and squeezed her backside. She tilted her head to the side and left it exposed for John to nip at her delicate, pale skin. When he bit down on her shoulder hard it caused a rush of ecstasy in them both and John began matching his thrusts with hers, their bodies now slamming against each others.

"I'm so close Evelyn.." John murmured into the crook of her neck, he pushed her over the edge again and she screamed profanities into the air and tightened around him. He jerked and finished shortly after, still holding onto her as they panted together on the bed. John moved to lay back into the soft sheets and Evelyn slid off him and curled up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Wow…" She breathed out, still trying to catch air from the final orgasm he gave her, "I don't think my legs will work tomorrow." She laughed and snuggled closer as he wrapped her arm around her, his thumb grazing her skin.

"That was perfect." John confessed then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sherlock is not going to let me live it down though." He sighed. Evelyn remembered Sherlock interrupting them back at John's apartment and sighed along with John, "Oh well, next time we just won't leave." She giggled. She moved out of the bed to her panties and pulled them on, walking towards the bathroom.

While John closed his eyes, she grabbed her cellphone from her coat pocket then entered the bathroom. She saw she had a few missed messages from Jim and she frowned.

**Please meet me tomorrow. JM**

**I didn't mean to be rude, I apologize if I came across as distant or cold. JM**

**I'd rather you be that passionate with me. JM**

She ignored the messages and sat on the edge of the tub and breathed in steadily. Something inside of her was still wanting a part of Jim, regardless of what she was experiencing with John.

**I'll meet you tomorrow. EP**

She responded then swallowed hard and rose from the tub. _"Way to make things more complicated for yourself Eve." _She scolded herself then joined John back in the bed for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with a slow updates lol. Here is another one, sorry it's short. Very busy with everything right now. :(**

**Chapter Seven: Please**

She awoke the next morning curled into John's body. She shifted lightly and tried her best to sneak out of the bed without waking him. He stirred then tightened his grip on her waist and yawned, "Good morning…" He said sleepily and she turned around to face him.

"Morning." She greeted and leaned in to kiss him lightly. He gave her a small smile then groaned when he heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand table beside them. He rolled onto his back and reached for his phone, Evelyn took the opportunity to rest her head on his chest.

**You still at Evelyn's? SH**

**Does it matter? JW**

**We have a case. Meet me on Flora Street in 15 minutes. That gives you 5 minutes to say goodbye to her. SH**

John sighed and kissed the top of Evelyn's head, "I have a case with Sherlock. I should really get heading out." He mumbled into her hair. She smiled and planted a kiss on his bare chest then sat up, pulling the sheets around her naked upper half.

John rose from the bed and began to dress himself quickly. "I'm really sorry for having to run like this." He apologized as he pulled on his jacket. She gave him a faint smile as she rose to her feet then walked over to her dresser and slipped into a bra and tank top.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I really wish I could stay." He whispered, planting a small kiss on her neck. She placed her hands overtop of his and grinned, "Then tell Sherlock to get lost." She mumbled.

He began to laugh uncontrollably, "How about you tell Sherlock that." He joked and Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Why, are you afraid of him?" She teased and John pulled away reluctantly. "No I just hate how annoying he is when he doesn't get his way."

"Very true." She laughed, "You should get going then." She smiled as she pushed him playfully to the door. John wrapped his arms around her waist one last time and kissed her before heading out the door, "I'll message you after." He stated before she closed the door with a smile.

Evelyn walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. Grabbing her phone from the table she brought it into the bathroom and scanned through a few missed text messages. She paused upon seeing a message from Moriarty.

**Good morning Evelyn. Will you still meet with me today? JM**

**I told you I would. EP**

**Great, how does 6 P.M. sound? JM**

Evelyn looked at the clock on her phone and realized it wasn't actually morning when she woke up with John and it was almost two in the afternoon. She shrugged figuring that it wouldn't take her all that long to get ready anyways.

**Sure. Can we please avoid a repeat of yesterday though? EP**

**Whatever you wish. JM**

**Where am I meeting you this time? EP**

**I'll come and get you. JM**

Evelyn was shocked, she had become accustom to meeting Moriarty in a different place and now he was pulling a 180 on her and stating he would come and get her himself. Maybe he did feel back about last night or maybe he was all out of meeting places.

**Is that alright? JM**

**Of course. I'll see you at six then. EP**

Evelyn removed her shirt and undergarments then stepped into the shower. She was much happier now that she finally was with John but a part of her was still pining for Jim. She thought back to her ex-husband and couldn't help but compare him to Moriarty when it came to keeping distance in between themselves and her.

She remained inside the steamed and foggy bathroom for an hour before finally emerging into her room. She opened her closet and scanned for an outfit to wear that would be considering a perfect warning for Moriarty to keep his hands off of her.

She pulled out her grey work dress and black cardigan then moved to her dresser to take out a pair of black tights, bra and underwear. Nothing about her outfit was sexy, it was professional, borderline prude.

Evelyn laid back in the bed and turned on the television to watch the news as she applied her makeup. She rolled her eyes at the current broadcast,

_Sherlock Holmes has just arrived on the scene with his partner Dr. John Watson. Five days ago in the morning a man was found face down in the Thames with his hands and teeth missing. Holmes comments that this case is rather simple and the police force should have been able to figure it out themselves but after five days with no leads he figured he should take matters into his own hands. _

Evelyn reached for the remote and turned off the television. She looked to her phone and saw the clock readings 4:30 pm. She went into the bathroom to finish her hair and before she knew it there was a knock at the door. Evelyn strolled to the door and opened it, seeing Jim standing there with a bottle of wine.

"Sorry I'm early. I couldn't wait." He smiled at her, "May I come in?" He asked politely and she stepped to the side to let him inside. "Would you like some?" He held up the bottle of wine and she nodded.

As he poured two glasses of the red wine he frowned, "I wanted to apologize about last night…" He started, walking over and handing her a glass. She accepted it and sighed, "You don't have to." Evelyn explained and he shook his head.

"No, I do. It wasn't like me to… do the things I did and say the things I said." He tried to explain his action to her. "It's fine, I wasn't exactly myself either." She sighed and took a large sip of her wine.

"I wish I could have treated you differently Evelyn. I would have been more giving," He walked in front of her and moved his hand into her hair and smiled at her, "I could have been far more passionate instead of being so lusty." Evelyn felt like melting into him as his hand left her hair and palmed the side of her face.

"John and I…" She began but he cut her off by pushing his lips against hers. She shamefully kissed him back then pulled away quickly, "I can't." She whispered then sheepishly pulled away from him.

"Are you two together now?" He asked curiously. Evelyn shrugged, "I don't know…" She trailed off trying to think if she could call her and John a couple at all. "I mean, nothing is official or anything." She added.

Jim smiled at her and grabbed her wine glass, setting it down on the table beside her. "Then let me make it up to you." He begged, moving in again for another kiss. She turned her head and his lips connected with her cheek and he frowned.

"I don't want a repeat of yesterday." She repeated herself, "But it's not. I want to please you differently today." He pleaded her, nipping at her earlobe. Evelyn sighed when she felt his hand run down the side of her arm to her hand and he squeezed lightly. "I want to be with you Evelyn. Even more than John." He confessed.

"Don't you want to be with me?" He asked.

Evelyn nodded then instantly felt Moriarty's lips on her again, he slowly backed her up against the wall. His hands left hers and gripped her hips with little force. Jim ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access and she opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues collided into each others mouths and Evelyn began to moan lightly as his hands rubbed circles on his hips.

Her mind flashed to John and she snapped out of her lust drunk state. "I'm sorry Jim." She whispered, "I can't do it. I just can't." She felt like crying for some reason, on one hand she was feeling guilty but on the other she _needed _him.

"Please Eve…" He begged and she bit her bottom lip, debating what to do.


End file.
